Bare plastic surfaces, such as polystyrene surfaces, typically do not provide a sufficient surface for growth of cell cultures. The incorporation of proteins on plastic surfaces helps to enhance adhesion and growth of cell cultures. In the prior art, such protein incorporation has been performed using passive coating of proteins on the surfaces. Passive coating, however, is known to have several problems, including denaturing, due to the change from a solution environment to a surface confined environment, and desorbing of coated proteins from the surface during cell culture, leaving bare spots. Passive absorption typically requires higher protein concentration in solution, likely due to low percentage of bound protein that has correct confirmation or orientation for cell adhesion. Bare spots oil the surface may undesirably absorb proteins from the cell cultures. In addition, bare spots may result in the undesired direct attachment of the cells on the bare plastic surface, resulting in possible cell differentiation.